


No Way No.

by Agentrogers17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Hospitals, Precious Peter Parker, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and you are the youngest members of the team and you got hurt last mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way No.

“Are you sure (y/n) will want me to take her to hospital? I mean… Wanda is her bestfriend won’t it be better?” I asked looking at the team.

“Peter, honey (y/n) hates hospitals. It is not about the person with her it is about the place and she has to get that arm checked so…” Black Widow said.

“But why me?” I asked.

“Because you Spidey have a crush on our little petite (y/n). And you will make everything to make her feel better. Also we choose you to go so come on. She has to be in her room.” Mr. Stark said. I blushed furiously. Yes, I had a crush on (y/n). She was my teammate, we were the youngests in team. I was only 5 months older than her. I made my way to her room and knocked on her door. 

“Come in!” I heard (y/n)s voice. I opened the door, she was laying on her bed stating at ceiling.

“Hi Pete.” she said. Her left arm was in a cast. She brok her upper arm in last mission trying to protect Captain. Well she did protect him pretty well but her arm was pretty bad. When Captain brought her back to quinjet half of her bone was sticking out from her arm. It was scary but thinking about the pain she was in was more scary.

“Hey.” I said. “Do you know what day is today?” I asked.

“I don’t want to go to the hospital. I won’t.” she said.

“Come on (n/n). We have to get your arm checked. We can do anything you want after that.”

“Anything?”

“Yeah, anything.”

“Even mindless shopping for hours without complaining?”

“Yes. Sure, why not?”

“Lets go then Peter boy.”

One of Mr. Stark’s drivers were taking us. The minute we entered the hospital (y/n) tensed. I rubbed her back but still… She hated hospitals. Before she joined the team some people were experimenting on her because she was a mutant.

“Lets go.” I said and took her hand in mine. She held into me and started to walk closer. Her doctor was waiting for us and he greated as with a big smile on his face.

“Do you want me to wait outside?” I asked.

“No! Please stay with me.” she said.

“Okay.” I said and together we sat to examination table. I helped (y/n) climb there and held her hand to give her some kind of support. She was nervous. She had every right to be nervous. They cut her, experiment on her in this kind of rooms and tables. 

“It is okay.” I said caresing her little hand. She gave me a small smile.

They took off her cast and bandaged the arm. We bought some new medicine.

“Still want to go to shopping?” I asked carrying her medicine bag for her.

“Yes Parker I do.” she said grinning.

In 20 minures we were in front of a shopping mall with Mr. Stark’s credit cards. First (y/n) wanted to shop at Sephora. I really have no idea how many nail polishes we bought. Or how many lipsticks she tried. After Sephora we went to Forever 21. She couldn’t try clothes because of her arm but it didn’t stop her from buying. At the end of the day I was carryi g hundreds of shopping backs. I was tired as hell but (y/n) was happy so I could not complain.

“Are you hungry? Lets eat something.” she said linking her good arm with mine. I felt her smaller body press to mine and it was one of the best feeling I have ever felt.

“Do you want to eat at that diner? You know the one in the corner of tower.”

“Yes! Their pizza is a masterpiece!” she said.

Half an hour later we were eating a pizza together. She was leaning to me. 

“Thanks Peter. Today was great.” she said and kissed my cheek. I couldn’t stop the blush all over my face.

“I had a lot of fun too.” I lied.

“No. You didn’t.” she said and laughed.

***

“So Spidey how was you check up plus date with (y/n)?” Mr. Stark asked next day at breakfast. Thank god only Captain, Mr Stark and I were at kitchen.

“It wasn’t a date…” I tried to say.

“Come on kid. We all saw the photos.” said Cap smiling.

“Which photos?” Mr Stark opened his tablet and showed me the photos of last night when me and (y/n) were at diner. Where her head was on my shoulder, where she kissed my cheek and where I was staring at her like she was the perfection. And under the photos was written  _ “Avengers’ Young Couple Was Seen At A Romantic Date.” _

“Oh God…” I said and rushed to see (y/n).

5 minutes later I was knocking on her door. Natasha opened the door and as soon as she saw me she smirked and pulled me in. She closed the door after herself as she left us alone.

“(y/n)...” I said. She looked at me and gave me a suprised smile.

“Hey Pete…” she said softly.

“I am so sorry about all those articles and everything…” I started but she put a hand to my chest and stopped me.

“None of that was your fault.” she said calmly.

“But…” 

“I was there too.” she said. She looked so beautiful. Morning light gracing her face. Her soft (h/c) hair framing her angelic face. I couldn’t stop myself from looking at her pink lips.

“Can I try something?” I asked she simply nodded. And in one swift moment my lips met hers. She circled my neck with her not injured arm and pressed her body to mine. My hands found her hips and I held her to myself never letting her go. I kissed her until both of us needed air. Her lips were now swollen from the kiss. And somehow it made me feel proud that I was the one who made this. I was the one who had her pressed to his body. 

“Maybe we should go on that date all the papers talking about?” I asked. She smiled and kissed me.

“Yeah… We should.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please comment and leave kudos.


End file.
